What Haters Say to Me
by dindatasya00
Summary: Jungkook melihat komentar-komentar tentang penampilannya. Apa ini? Ini bangtan boys atau jungkook boys? Kenapa member lain menjadi backdancer dari seorang maknae? Lihatlah wajahnya, dia sangat jelek Jungkook harus mengalah dengan hyungnya, jika tidak lebih baik keluar saja! Kuharap Jeon Jungkook keluar dari BTS Bagaimana reaksi Jungkook melihat komentar tersebut? yuk di baca a l


_Apa ini? Ini bangtan boys atau jungkook boys?_

 _Kenapa member lain menjadi backdancer dari seorang maknae?_

 _Lihatlah wajahya, dia sangat jelek_

 _Jungkook harus mengalah dengan hyungnya, jika tidak lebih baik keluar saja!_

 _Kuharap Jeon Jungkook keluar dari BTS_

Jungkook POV

Hah,

Aku hanya bisa menghela hafas melihat komentar dari para ARMY setelah melihat performanceku. Apakah aku seburuk itu? Aku tau bahwa wajahku tidak semulus dan setampan member lain, aku juga tau bahwa diriku hanya maknae yang bersifat egois karena tampil solo dengan member lain sebagai backdancernya, tetapi bukankah menyuruhku keluar dari BTS sangat keterlaluan untukku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi center, aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh agensi untukku, melakukan semua dengan senyuman dan semangat. Tidak kah ada yang menghargaiku?

End Jungkook Pov

Jungkook masih memandangi ponselnya dengan gusar, pikiran – pikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar isakan lirih dari Jungkook yang di telan keheningan malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, BTS akan melakukan shooting di luar untuk MV comeback selanjutnya. Para member telah bersiap kecuali satu orang.

"Jungkook-ah apakah kamu belum siap?" Teriak Jin pada sang maknae

Tetapi selama 10 menit dari setelah Jin berteriak tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari Jungkook.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah!" teriak Jin lagi,

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban lagi, Suga yang melihat itu berniat menemui jungkook tetapi jungkook telah berada di belakangnya

"Ne hyung, mianhae, aku baru dari kamar mandi" jawab jungkook dengan suara lirih

Jungkook berdiri di belakang Suga dengan keadaan sangat kacau. Rambut berantakan, mata tembam dan baju acak-acakan, member lain yang melihat hanya melongo melihat penampilan maknae mereka.

"Jungkook-ah… Gwenchana?" Tanya Suga pelan

"Ne gwenchana" jawab jungkook

"apa yang terjadi padamu jungkook?" Tanya Suga dengan wajah menyelidik, semua tau bahwa suga adalah orang yang peka walaupun terlihat cuek diluar.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa" jawab jungkook sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi jungkook segera menutup pintunya

"aku akan bersiap-siap dulu hyung!" teriak jungkook dari kamar mandi

Member lain masih tercengang dengan kejadian tadi, keheningan pun melanda. Tetapi suasana tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena perkataan Suga yang membuat mereka terdiam.

"Apa jungkook baru menangis?" Tanya Suga pada member lain

Member lain hanya menggeleng atas pertanyaan Suga karena sebenarnya mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada sang maknae.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat shooting mereka, mereka melewatinya dengan candaan dan tingkah konyol mereka seperti biasa. Tetapi hanya 6 member saja yang bertingkah biasa. Sang maknae Jungkook hanya duduk sambil terus memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah sedih. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terdiam sendiri mulai menghampirinya.

"Jungkook-ah, ada masalah?" Tanya Taehyung pada jungkook

Tetapi Jungkook hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung, setelahnya Jungkook berdiri meninggalkan Taehyung dengan meninggalkan satu kata untuk Taehyung.

"Aniyo"

Taehyung hanya memandang kepergian Jungkook dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tanpa mereka ketahui, semua yang terjadi antara mereka berdua telah disaksikan oleh member lain.

.

.

.

BTS telah selesai melakukan shooting MV mereka, mereka telah sampai di dorm mereka. Tetapi namjoon memanggil mereka keruang tengah untuk membahas sesuatu.

"kita disini akan membahas sesuatu, aku melihat ada salah satu member kita yang aneh akhir-akhir ini, aku ingin ia cerita apa yang menjadi masalahnya.."

Perkataan namjoon membuat member lain bereaksi dengan semangat kecuali jungkook yang menjadi topic pembicaraan kali ini.

"Jadi jungkook-ah,,,, mau kah kau cerita pada kami?" Tanya namjoon

Semua memandang jungkook dengan lekat, berharap bahwa sang maknae akan bercerita tentang masalahnya,

"ani, nan gwenchana. Tidak ada yang salah denganku, aku hanya lelah hari ini, aku ingin tidur" jawab Jungkook dingin

Setelah mengatakan alasannya, Jungkook berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tetapi suatu suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"JANGAN JADI EGOIS JUNGKOOK! DISINI SEMUA MEMBER MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! APA KAMU TAU ITU" teriak salah satu member yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung. Taehyung berteriak sambil mendepak meja yang ada di depannya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Taehyung menarik bahu Jungkook dan memutar badan Jungkook untuk menghadapnya. Tetapi pemandangan yang dilihat Taehyung membuat hatinya teriris. Jungkook memandangnya dengan raut dingin tetapi air mata telah turun membasahi pipinya. Member lain yang melihat hanya bisa menahan napas melihat adegan di depannya.

"Aku tau aku egois, aku sangat tau tentang hal itu. Jangan memperingati aku lagi Hyung" jawab Jungkook dengan masih mempertahankan rautnya

"Kumohon Jungkook, ceritalah apa yang terjadi padamu" mohon Taehyung, tanpa sadar Taehyung juga meneteskan air matanya

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA KENAPA HYUNG MEMAKSAKU!" teriak Jungkook frustasi, runtuh juga raut yang telah dipasang Jungkook untuk menahan perasaannya.

"SEMUA ORANG MEMBENCIKU! Hiks,,, TIDAK ADA YANG MENYAYANGIKU! ARMY BAHKAN TIDAK INGIN AKU ADA DI BTS! MEREKA SEMUA INGIN AKU KELUAR DARI BTS! Hiks,, MEREKA BILANG AKU TERLALU EGOIS KARENA SELALU MENJADI CENTER! MEREKA JUGA BILANG BAHWA AKU TIDAK BERGUNA DI GRUP INI! Hiks,, KENAPA MEREKA BERKATA BEGITU PADAKU?! Hiks,, KENAPA HYUNG?! KENAPA?!" teriak Jungkook sambil menangis

Dengan perlahan Jungkook merosot jatuh kelantai karena lelah, Jungkook pun menangis semakin keras sambil memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke antara lututnya.

Para member shock mendengar pernyataan dari Jungkook. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepala mereka, tetapi satu hal yang dipikirkan mereka adalah

Bagaimana bisa mereka membenci maknae mereka yang imut dan multitalent ini.

Taehyung berjongkook di hadapan Jungkook dan mengelus rambutnya,

"Tidak ada yang membencimu Jungkook-ah, orang yang berkata seperti itu bukan ARMY tapi haters yang iri padamu. Mereka hanya iri Jungkook-ah, percaya padaku" kata Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook erat.

Member lain satu – persatu menghampiri jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ne Jungkook, Taehyung benar. Kamu jangan bersedih masih ada member lain yang bersamamu, kami keluargamu Jungkook-ah" kata Jimin

Jungkook yang mendengar itu mendongakan wajahnya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Tetapi di mata para member itu sangat imut sekali. Lihat matanya yang bulat terus mengeluarkan air mata, dan lihatlah bibirnya yang dikerucutkan itu.

" _Aigoo manisnya" batin mereka bersamaan_

"Ne…" jawab mereka serentak seraya memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Setelah 10 menit mereka berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka kecuali Taehyung.

"Tae-Hyungie,,, sesak" kata Jungkook

Taehyung yang mendengar hanya terkekeh dan mencubit hidung jungkook gemas.

"kamu manis sekali kookie" kata Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya

Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit Hyung" kata jungkook dengan bibir yang masih dikerucutkan

Chu~

Taehyung dengan cepat mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas, Jungkook yang terkejut hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu

"Yak! Taehyung! Cari tempat sana!" bentak member lain pada Taehyung

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar itu, Taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga jungkook.

"Saranghae, Kookie" bisik Taehyung

Wajah Jungkook pun memerah mendengar hal itu, selanjutnya Jungkook tersenyum lebar kepada Taehyung.

"Nado Hyung"


End file.
